The First and Last tears
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Flynn is sentenced to death for his crimes. So Rapunzel and Flynn decide to make their last night together worth while...warning: Mildish Lemon! R&R


**What is it with me and sad Fanfics?**

**I hope you enjoy this short _one-shot_. Yes. I am not continuing this. **

* * *

><p>"<em>To repay for his crimes, he is to be sentenced to death!"<em>

* * *

><p>That was no nightmare. Rapunzel had heard it loud and clear, The King and Queen had heard it loud and clear and it was Eugene Fitzherbert who heard it the loudest. That sentence struck him harder than any blow that Rapunzel's frying pan could do. It took minutes to sink in. He felt his knees grew weak and his arms began to tremble but his eyes stayed dry. He had no intention of crying in front of a crowd.<p>

He almost yelled out: "I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider, put him to death instead!" but then quickly realised the nonsense of it. They were the same person. And Flynn Rider was already dead; Eugene Fitzherbert was born when he fell in love with Rapunzel.

So Eugene had to take the blame.

The man with dark locks knocked on the bedroom door of his and Princess of Corona's bedroom. Then he had realised he had knocked on the door of his own bedroom.

It opened immediately and there stood Rapunzel Fitzherbert. There was not even a glint of happiness or hope. She had been there at the trial and knew that the one she loved would be put to death tomorrow.

"Hey...can I come in?" Eugene asked unnaturally.

"Why could you not?" Rapunzel said faintly, and brought him in. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, taking in his familiar smell. She couldn't quite put on what it was, but she loved it. Warm hands rubbed the back of Rapunzel and she cherished the loving moment between them, for it may be their last.

Then, she broke away and looked into his eyes.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. "How could they do this to us? To the _Princess of Corona?_ I've only been here for a month and yet things have started going wrong..."

"You can't help it. It's my fault. I was stupid and committed those crimes, instead of getting a decent job..." Eugene stated sorrowfully.

"But if you had done that, I would never have met you. I would still be with Gothel, and never had gone out in the outside world." Rapunzel pointed out. Her fingers interlocked with his and using their thumbs, felt each other's skin.

"But then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"But then I wouldn't have met my parents." Rapunzel had won and Eugene let out a sigh of defeat. And then there was silence. A moment to think over the current situation more deeply and more emotionally.

"I'll... I'll miss you." Rapunzel choked. Eugene looked at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes, the thought of leaving her all alone, heartbroken when they literally _just_ got married...

Eugene Fitzherbert began to cry.

No, they weren't man tears; they were proper, meaningful, sad tears. He had never cried before and it shocked Rapunzel when he plonked his head onto her shoulder and started shaking. Rapunzel rubbed his back comfortingly whilst kissing him affectionately on his forehead.

"Eugene, don't cry! Oh, I've never seen you cry before... my beautiful husband..."

Everyone had a weak side.

She brought him over to the bed and made him lie down. She lay down next to him and stroked his face, and used her thumb to wipe away those unfamiliar tears.

Much to their surprise, Pascal came crawling over to them and he went over to Eugene and sorrowfully. And, slightly awkwardly, curled up next to his hand as if to say: _I'll miss ya._

"I must look like stupid baby right now," Eugene groaned.

"No, no, cry as much as you want," Rapunzel assured him tears leaking out of her eyes as well. "It will be your last ever time."

Their eyes met both wet and miserable but they were full of love and compassion. Slowly, they leaned in, gradually closing the gap between them. Their lips met.

Pascal quickly scarpered away before he got in the midst of a heated make out session.

Eugene ran his tongue along the lower lip of Rapunzel who in return, opened her mouth to him and began to explore his mouth. Eugene moved quickly and sensually, rubbing his hands down Rapunzel's arms, her breasts, thighs and bum and she didn't object. Her small yet strong hands fiddled with the buttons on Eugene's shirt and quickly threw it off and began to explore his chest hungrily, determined to discover every nook and cranny of his body. Her hands ran through his silky hair when he was dominant and she expertly rubbed and kissed his body when she was the one on top.

Clothes were flying all over the place, including Rapunzel's dress which somehow got unfastened remarkably quickly. Both of them were naked and excited and the Princess moaned whenever her husband stroked her sensitive parts. Tongues were being used all over the place; nothing was being restricted. Rapunzel didn't even try to be quieter with her sensual moans when Eugene entered her body. It was the best sex they both ever had.

After what seemed like a glorious forever, they both lay down on the bed their bodies melting into each other's. And after an exchange of compliments, they fell into a deep sleep.

It was their last time of being happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck badly at writing sex scenes so I deeply apologise. <strong>

**Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated! **


End file.
